


Поцелуй на удачу

by Alliar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Закрытом Токио все идет своим чередом: каждое утро с нижнего яруса поднимается туман, сквозь Купол светит солнце, а Киеши Теппей ухаживает за хилыми грядками на крыше старого дома. Все шло хорошо, пока размеренные будни не нарушил Ханамия Макото, вихрем ворвавшийся в привычную тихую жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> написано на The Rainbow World. Другие миры для Kirisaki Daiichi Team  
> бета - Riisa

Сквозь Купол солнечный свет, конечно, не проникал, но все равно было жарко.

Киеши облизнулся, нашарил бутылку с нагревшейся водой и в три глотка осушил половину. Вода была безвкусной, а охранная система тут же принялась судорожно сигнализировать о постороннем вмешательстве в глубокие настройки: чудаки из Совета Закрытого Токио все еще верили, что людей так просто перепрограммировать соответственно нынешнему политическому курсу.

Он с удовольствием вылил остатки воды на лицо, встряхнул головой, отфыркиваясь, и приказал системе частично принять изменения, вытолкнув на поверхность имитацию личности.

Правительственные шпионы радостно набросились на подделку, вцепляясь тонкими крючочками, и Киеши взглянул на мир совсем другими глазами.

Воздух стал казаться чистым и сладким, бетонные высотки без окон — прекрасным архитектурным решением, а нынешний Лидер — мудрым правителем.

За спиной раскинулось поле работы. Дроны почти закончили с разрыхлением почвы — неслыханное транжирство, — а значит, пора приступать к посеву семян. Десяток чахлых яблонь с надеждой тянулись ввысь, но Киеши не мог предсказать, приживутся они или нет. Попытаться стоило, не зря дед отвоевал для семьи право пользоваться землей.

Даже если самого деда уже нет.

— Шустрее! — с улыбкой крикнул он дронам, и те запорхали над землей с удвоенной скоростью.

С носа капала вода, Киеши вытер ее и замер, так и не убрав руку.

Внизу кто-то был.

Киеши сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, но в туманном мареве, заполонившем нижний ярус Закрытого Токио, терялись очертания предметов. При ходьбе нельзя было увидеть собственных ног, а уж чтобы узнать, идет ли кто-нибудь впереди, требовалась недюжинная ловкость. И хороший фонарь.

Киеши подошел к краю крыши и сел, свесив ноги. Крякнув, стал сползать ниже, пока не уперся в узкий карниз. Постоял, раздумывая, куда его несет, и спрыгнул на остатки балкона. Вниз с сухим перестуком посыпались кусочки бетона. Киеши перевел дыхание и, стараясь поменьше опираться на больную ногу, свесился вниз.

И тут же увидел нарушителя.

Он двигался быстро и почти бесшумно. Туман скрадывал движения, очертания казались размытыми, но отчего-то казалось, что законопослушный гражданин не нарушит запрет на спуск на нижний ярус.

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Здесь нельзя находиться.

Человек замер, пригнувшись к земле. Киеши свесился еще ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть его, но воздух был настолько плотный, что скрывал очертания предметов. Стало не то жутко, не то досадно: обычно о посторонних докладывала система безопасности, а в этот раз она тактично умолчала о вторжении. И это было плохо — либо снова придется потратиться на обновления, либо его посетил крайне талантливый вор.

Не то чтобы Киеши боялся: спасибо природе и родителям, силой он был не обделен. Расправиться с нахальным взломщиком было делом нескольких минут — сказывался опыт работы в полиции Закрытого Токио, — но решать проблемы грубой силой он не любил. Частично это и стало причиной травмы, за которой последовал закономерный выход в «расчет», однако принципам он почти никогда не изменял.

Поморщившись от неприятного воспоминания, Киеши еще раз предупреждающе крикнул:

— Уходи, если не хочешь проблем! — и повернулся к лесенке, чтобы забраться обратно на крышу.

Глухой голос, раздавшийся снизу, заставил замереть, вцепившись в перекладины. В ладонь впились струпья ржавчины, по спине прокатилась ледяная волна мурашек.

— Иначе посадишь меня за решетку, Киеши Теппей?

Этот голос, пусть искаженный туманом, он узнал бы из тысячи. Сердце рванулось из груди, голова стала пустой, как барабан. И что-то еще, подозрительно напоминающее радость, толкнулось внутри.

— Ханамия? — выдохнул он, надеясь, что ошибся.

— Помоги подняться, — вместо ответа приказал тот.

Словно не исчезал на два года и не притащился к нему в тихий заброшенный район, где в безвестности доживали поломанные ищейки Закрытого Токио. Киеши оторвал руки от лестницы и повернулся. Под балконом, сунув руки в карманы черной куртки, стоял Ханамия. Из-под капюшона недобро сверкнули глаза, улыбка разрезала лицо.

В голове, толкаясь и перебивая друг друга, роились тысячи вопросов.

Где ты пропадал? Как ты тут оказался? Как ты меня нашел? Что тебе нужно? Зачем показался на глаза?

Кто ты?

Самодовольное выражение медленно сползало с лица Ханамии, сменяясь виноватым. Он взглянул на Киеши исподлобья и сжал губы.

— Я думал, ты меня ждал, — сказал он тихо.

Туман почти заглушил слова, но Киеши услышал. Подался вперед, опираясь на шаткую перекладину, а потом отшатнулся, потому что покаянное выражение слетело, как маска, и Ханамия оскалился:

— Так я должен сказать? Только в твоих влажных фантазиях, Киеши.

Было почти не больно. Киеши расслабил плечи и хмыкнул, разглядывая его:

— Поверь, на меня это давно не действует. Справа стоит лестница. Поднимайся.

Ханамия заозирался, а потом приставил ее к стене, начав взбираться вверх, и Киеши негромко добавил:

— А потом расскажешь, где пропадал и с какой целью пришел.

Ханамия совершенно не изменился, даже как будто не повзрослел: все такое же подвижное некрасивое лицо с широким ртом, внимательные глаза и четкие движения. Рядом с ним Киеши почувствовал себя громоздким и неуклюжим, хотя прекрасно знал, что это иллюзия.

Висок просверлила боль, зубы сжались до ломоты, а потом волна отступила. Внутри тоненько завыла с трудом устоявшая защита.

— Все такой же непробиваемый, — фыркнул Ханамия, глядя снизу вверх. — Когда-нибудь я взломаю и посмотрю на тебя изнутри.

Киеши мягко улыбнулся, хотя от ощущения опасности сводило скулы. Он слишком расслабился без Ханамии, привык к спокойной жизни, и только оставшаяся с прежних времен привычка держать себя под неусыпным контролем позволила выдержать атаку.

— Я надеялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу, — отозвался он, переводя взгляд на поле.

Дроны закончили работу и выстроились аккуратной шеренгой возле крайней грядки. Мешочек с семенами оттягивал карман; Киеши коснулся его и выдохнул.

— Ты у нас теперь садовод, — присвистнул Ханамия, пропустив слова Киеши мимо ушей. — Я всегда знал, что работа в полиции не для тебя: смотри-ка, ты все равно вернулся к истокам. Как колено?

— Не жалуюсь.

Ханамия прошел вперед и присел на краю пятачка земли. Встал, брезгливо растирая между большим и указательным пальцами комочек почвы, и поморщился:

— Какая мерзость.

— Что тебе нужно, Ханамия?

Тот поднял взгляд и притворно улыбнулся:

— И это все? Никаких больше «ты мне нравишься» и «приходи в любое время»?

Киеши вытер вспотевший лоб и выдохнул.

— В дом, — с сожалением окинув взглядом землю, решился он.

Садом можно заняться и завтра, а Ханамия ждать не станет точно.

Тот молча пошел к распахнутой металлической двери, ведущей в жилой отсек, и Киеши, помедлив, двинулся следом. Спина Ханамии маячила впереди, и он из любопытства посмотрел на него сквозь фильтр. Пространство вокруг окрасилось желтым и зеленым, фигура Ханамии моргнула и исчезла. Киеши нахмурился, перезагрузил настройки и попробовал еще раз.

Теперь фигура Ханамии была синей, и только две крошечные точки — в голове и левой стороне груди — ярко алели.

Это было странно. Почти пугало, если честно. Внезапно душная майская погода перестала казаться жаркой, тело прошиб холодный пот. Не мог же к нему явиться восставший труп, хотя это объяснило бы отсутствие вестей за последние два года.

Во всяком случае, Киеши не сошел с ума от жары и одиночества: когда Ханамия вошел в дом, ему тут же пришло уведомление о вторгшемся на территорию объекте. По крайней мере, тот точно существовал.

Или кто-то, кто выдавал себя за него.

Ханамия уверенно прошел сквозь узкий пустой коридор, по-хозяйски заглянул в комнату с рассадой, фыркнул и свернул в гостиную. Киеши закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, молча наблюдая, как Ханамия без разрешения распахивает дверцы мини-бара. Не найдя там ничего подходящего, он разочарованно хмыкнул и наконец-то сел.

— Та квартира мне нравилась больше, — сообщил он. — Просторная, светлая, в центре Закрытого Токио. Как можно было променять ее на такие трущобы…

— Ханамия.

Внутри ворочался клубок эмоций, который Киеши был не в силах распутать. Слишком много случилось за последние два года — а теперь прошлое притащилось за ним туда, где, казалось, никто не должен был разыскать.

— А ведь это из-за меня, да? — Ханамия кивнул на его ногу, и в его взгляде появилось что-то странное.

На мгновение Киеши показалось, что это была нежность.

Он щелкнул дверным замком — бесполезное движение — и встал напротив. Ханамии пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Я знаю, что Ханамии больше нет, — проговорил Киеши ровным спокойным голосом. — Очень советую рассказать, почему ты взял его лицо и пришел ко мне.

С огромным удовольствием он пронаблюдал метаморфозу, произошедшую с насмешливым улыбающимся лицом: Ханамия округлил глаза и приоткрыл рот, а потом улыбнулся, словно услышал хорошую шутку. И не смог рассмеяться.

— Киеши, ты нормальный? — выдохнул он с таким натуральным удивлением, что Киеши почти поверил.

Ханамия долго молчал, ожидая ответа, а потом откинулся на спинку дивана и расхохотался:

— Нет, ты точно свихнулся тут со своими помидорами и арбузами, — выговорил он сквозь приступ смеха.

Капюшон свалился с головы. Аккуратно уложенные волосы растрепались в привычном беспорядке, челка закрыла брови. Кадык дернулся под белой кожей, и Киеши не вытерпел: наклонился и поцеловал его.

Тот замер, а потом с готовностью ответил, словно ждал этого с самого начала. Целовался он так, будто давно этого не делал, но быстро восстанавливал навык. В волосы вплелись пальцы, и Киеши перехватил его руки за запястья, не позволяя себя коснуться.

Ханамия это или нет, никогда не стоило расслабляться: охранная система выла, не успевая подавать сигналы о вторжении в настройки. Киеши раскрыл губы Ханамии языком, провел по острой кромке зубов и приласкал язык — и Ханамия застонал, прекратив попытки пробиться через защиту.

Когда он отстранился, Ханамия подался следом. Полуприкрытые глаза казались пугающе пустыми, а потом он быстро пришел в себя, облизнулся и сообщил:

— С этого и стоило начинать.

 

Киеши приказал дому запустить проверку всех охранных систем, а сам вернулся в гостиную.

Ханамия с нескрываемым интересом разглядывал старенький фотоальбом — из тех, в которых печатные фотографии приклеивались к страницам. Ужасное варварство, но Киеши считал, что у таких вещей есть душа. Ему нравились осколки прошлого, времен, когда Закрытого Токио еще не существовало. Судя по рассказам деда с бабушкой, это были довольно странные времена, но хорошие.

— Старый добрый Киеши, — проговорил Ханамия, разглядывая фото, на котором он был в полицейской форме.

Губы изогнулись в улыбке, и Киеши приказал себе на него не смотреть. Сел рядом и замер, сложив руки.

Ханамия дернул плечом, захлопнул альбом и выдохнул:

— Черт с тобой. Мне нужен доступ к базе Закрытого Токио, и я знаю, что ты можешь это обеспечить.

Вот и выяснилось. Причина, по которой его навестило прошлое, оказалась настолько простой, что было даже обидно.

— Это все? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Киеши.

Ханамия покосился на него и склонил к плечу голову. Куртку он снял; под ней оказалась черная футболка с длинными рукавами, которые он закатал, и на белой коже Киеши сразу же рассмотрел характерные уплотнения — у модификантов под такими обычно скрывались порты для выхода в Сеть.

— Я помню, что у тебя есть друг-очкарик, — не замечая его взглядов, продолжил Ханамия. — И та плоскодонка из аналитического отдела. Они за тебя убить готовы, верно?

— Верно, — подтвердил Киеши, каменея.

Тонкие синие нити вен прослеживались под кожей и огибали уплотнения. Интересно, он хотя бы догадывается, что Киеши все понял? Или ему все равно?

— Мне нужно влезть в полицейские архивы, — сообщил Ханамия.

— Давно ты переехал в новое тело? — дружелюбно спросил Киеши.

Ханамия вздрогнул. Сжал кулаки и повернулся к нему. В его глазах плескалось веселье пополам с удивлением:

— Как ты… а, точно, — он опустил рукава, пряча предплечья. — Что за похоронная мина, Киеши?

— Как давно? — упрямо повторил тот.

Ханамия сощурился, сжал губы и выплюнул:

— Полтора года назад, доволен?

— А до этого?

Тот вскочил. Киеши запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд.

Какой же он дурак. У Ханамии всегда были скрытые мотивы. Даже тогда, поступив на службу, он появился из ниоткуда. Все кругом удивлялись, как у него раньше получалось скрываться, с такими-то талантами к планированию и программированию.

Он все продумал с самого начала: поступил на службу в полицию («Самый талантливый программист нашего времени, Киеши-сан, вы сработаетесь»), втерся в доверие, влюбил в себя, а после исчез, посчитав, видимо, что получил желаемое. Пропал, будто его никогда не было: исчезли все данные о нем, стерлись документы, любые доказательства его существования.

И когда Киеши пришел на работу после исчезновения, то обнаружил, что никто не помнил о Ханамии Макото. Словно кто-то аккуратно стер его из человеческой памяти. Наверное, он и сам мог его забыть, если бы не паранойя и привычка пользоваться имитацией личности, а свое, самое важное, прятать как можно глубже и беречь.

— Полгода на подготовку операции, три месяца на освоение нового тела, — издевательским голосом проговорил Ханамия, кривя четко очерченный рот. — Год на поиск кое-какой информации и еще немного — чтобы найти тебя.

— Я почти поверил, — сказал Киеши тускло. — Поверил, что сошел с ума и выдумал тебя. А потом нашел это.

Он вытянул из захлопнутого фотоальбома фотографию. Киеши сделал ее, пока Ханамия спал, поддался порыву. И спрятал, зная, как Ханамия не любит светиться где бы то ни было. Тот с каменным лицом уставился на снимок.

— И когда вышел на твой след, случилось это, — он качнул коленом. — И связь оборвалась окончательно.

Ханамия хмыкнул, а потом устало опустился рядом. Киеши взял его за руку, задрал рукав и проследил вены кончиками пальцев. Кожа от прикосновения покрылась мурашками.

— Тело, идентичное натуральному, — кисло пошутил Ханамия.

— Я думал, модификанты все бесполые, — невпопад сообщил Киеши.

— Я не модификант, придурок.

Киеши надавил на уплотнение под кожей, и панель отъехала в сторону, обнажая порты для выхода в Сеть. Ханамия напряг руку, но не попытался высвободиться. А потом устало протянул:

— Как ты меня бесишь. Прекрати смотреть так, словно…

— Словно что? — тускло спросил Киеши.

Настроение неудержимо портилось.

Он не знал, в чем дело, какие у Ханамии были планы и зачем ему нужен доступ в базу, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего за этим не кроется. Не знал, чем Ханамия занимался последние два года, кто помог совершить ему такую масштабную операцию и кто был с ним рядом все это время.

Чутье, не притупившееся за прошедшее время, подсказывало, что ему не понравится ответ, если Ханамия вдруг решит посвятить его в планы.

— Забудь, — буркнул Ханамия, вытягивая ноги.

— Смотреть, словно скучал? — проигнорировав упреждающий взгляд, поинтересовался Киеши. — Так вот, Ханамия. Я не скучал.

— Какая досада.

— Доступа к базе у меня нет, — продолжил он с мягкой улыбкой. — И просить Хьюгу я не стану.

Ханамия выглядел все более угрюмым с каждым словом. Киеши повернулся к нему и наклонился так близко, что смог рассмотреть яркие пятна на радужках.

И впрямь совсем как настоящий.

— Зря пришел, Ханамия.

 

Под Куполом собрались сизые тучи, вдали порыкивал гром.

Дроны сноровисто поливали грядки, пока Киеши поглядывал на небо и щурился от усталости. Духота добивала его даже в такую погоду, воздух был горячий и отказывался проталкиваться в легкие. Одна надежда — что дождь все-таки доберется до его района.

От Ханамии не было вестей четвертые сутки. Тот ушел, отказавшись от чая, но перед этим сообщил:

— Я еще загляну.

И спрыгнул прямо в туман.

Киеши поежился, словно наяву почувствовав смрадный влажный воздух, забивающийся в нос и рот.

Разумеется, он больше не вернется — не получив желаемого, Ханамия довольно быстро терял интерес и пытался найти другие способы. Он неплохо изучил Киеши за время, пока они спали вместе, так что должен был понять, что через него данные из базы ему не получить.

Обещание вернуться — издевка, росток надежды, загибающийся с каждым днем.

Если бы Киеши только мог бросить дом, в котором вырос и в котором никто больше не жил, то немедленно переехал бы. А так у него всегда будет надежда, что Ханамия появится.

Неожиданно система оповестила его о постороннем в доме.

Нахмурившись, он приказал дронам закончить поливку, а сам двинулся в жилой блок, смутно догадываясь, кто это может быть. И совершенно не представляя, как он мог пройти через систему защиты и, главное, за его спиной.

— Сдаешь, Киеши, — поприветствовал его Ханамия, лениво откусывая от большой ароматной пиццы.

— Что ты… — начал Киеши и поморщился. — Ладно, не важно. Как ты прошел?

Ханамия насмешливо улыбнулся.

— И ума не прибавилось тоже, — скорбно сказал он. — Ты так и не научился менять пароли.

Киеши дернулся. Слова Ханамии больно резанули по сердцу: да, пароль он не менял с тех пор, как переехал из той квартиры. Их квартиры.

Он не знал, на что надеялся — сначала, наверное, думал о возвращении Ханамии. А потом смена паролей стала казаться ему предательством.

Оказалось, это всего лишь недальновидность.

Ханамия дожевал кусок и махнул рукой:

— Я оценил, хотя это было глупо. Присоединишься?

— Зачем ты вернулся? — не повелся Киеши.

Ханамия откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди. Его взгляд стал внимательным и острым.

— Не стану врать и говорить, что соскучился, — легко проговорил он. — Наверное, это любопытство.

— Удовлетворил? — нахмурился Киеши. — Проваливай.

Ханамия фыркнул. На этой кухне — серой, безликой, словно в доме давно никто не живет — он смотрелся настолько чужеродно, насколько это вообще возможно. Черным несмываемым пятном.

Широкий рот растянулся в неприятной улыбке:

— Зато я знаю, что ты действительно ждал моего возвращения. Это слабость.

Киеши молчал.

— Только слабость всему виной. И именно она диктовала тебе впустить меня, стоило услышать мой голос. Я мог убить тебя.

Он запил пиццу соком и поднялся, медленно надвигаясь на Киеши. В его движениях прослеживалась незнакомая, несвойственная ему раньше плавность. Киеши узнал ее: так двигались боевые модификанты, подбирающиеся к опасной мишени. Их часто использовали для захвата преступников: запредельная гибкость, повышенный болевой порог и ускоренная регенерация делали их почти неуязвимыми.

Ханамия как никогда походил на бездушную машину. Только разумную, хитрую и со своими мутными целями.

Он был опасен.

Он приблизился вплотную и замер напротив, запрокинув голову.

И Киеши повело: он наклонился, коснулся его губ своими, провел по ним языком. Ханамия выдохнул и нахмурился, глядя в глаза. Волосы у него были мягкие. Киеши вплел пальцы, зачесал назад челку. В груди защемило, то, что составляло его суть, что находилось в ядре, за заслонами защиты, очень скучало по Ханамии и хотело его себе. Хотело любым — прежним и нынешним, всего, целиком, полностью.

Ханамия поморщился, словно рассмотрел в его глазах это неуместное, нежное, и выдохнул:

— Бесишь.

И впился в его губы своими, больно прикусывая и немедленно зализывая укусы. Он целовался с такой жадностью, таким бешеным, неприкрытым желанием, что Киеши моментально завелся.

Сунул руки ему под футболку, провел по спине, нащупывая гладкие жгуты мышц под кожей, провел вниз и натолкнулся пальцами на жесткий ремень.

Ханамия застонал, подаваясь навстречу, обхватил его за шею и прижался, притираясь пахом.

Постепенно Киеши удалось сделать поцелуй нежным; после он скользнул губами по скуле Ханамии, прикусил мочку уха и потянул. Ханамия зашипел и застонал в голос, и у Киеши перегорели последние предохранители.

— Идентичное натуральному? — пробормотал он, жарко выдохнул Ханамии в ухо, а потом обхватил его обеими руками и потащил в гостиную.

Диван был слишком узкий для них двоих, поэтому Киеши сгрузил туда Ханамию и, пока тот выпутывался из футболки, часто дыша, взялся за ремень на его брюках. Звякнул металлической пряжкой, вытянул из шлевок и расстегнул замок. Ханамия дернул бедрами, приподнимаясь, и Киеши стянул брюки до колен вместе с трусами.

Член качнулся набок, пачкая кожу каплями смазки; Киеши приласкал его ладонью. Ханамия втянул живот, судорожно вдыхая, и подался бедрами вперед, проезжаясь скользкой головкой по запястью. Выдохнул:

— Сам раздеваться не собираешься?

Киеши покачал головой, наклоняясь. Попробовал на вкус солоноватую кожу на животе, сполз ниже и широко лизнул член, от основания до головки. Ханамия ахнул, ударил кулаком по дивану, а потом вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке, не позволяя отстраниться. Киеши не сопротивлялся: взял в рот и сжал губы, опуская голову ниже. Вцепился в бедра Ханамии, чтобы тот не дергался слишком сильно, и принялся сосать. Нижняя челюсть быстро устала, губы гудели, но Ханамии не потребовалось многого: он закаменел, вскрикнул и кончил. Киеши сглотнул и отстранился, любуясь на покрасневшие пятна на бедрах Ханамии, на его лицо с зажмуренными глазами и перекошенным ярким ртом. А потом наклонился, целуя, и Ханамия с жадностью ответил, обхватив руками за плечи.

Внизу живота образовался горячий пульсирующий узел, на головку больно давила резинка трусов. Киеши выдохнул и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуться, пока Ханамия пытался восстановить дыхание.

— Не могу больше, — пробормотал Киеши.

Приспустив джинсы, он заставил Ханамию перевернуться на живот и вжался в него, проезжаясь членом по промежности. Скользнул между ног, заставил сжать плотнее и замер, пережидая острый всплеск возбуждения.

Ханамия уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки и глухо поинтересовался:

— То есть нормально не будет?

— Для «нормально» у меня в доме кое-чего не хватает, — задыхаясь, отозвался Киеши.

А еще ему нравился вид сзади: у Ханамии была красивая спина с россыпью родинок, сохранившихся даже на этом теле. Тот, кто готовил для него вместилище, явно хорошо его знал.

От этой мысли в затылке стало холодно, и Киеши, закусив губу, нажал Ханамии на поясницу и толкнулся бедрами.

Оргазм ненадолго выбил его из колеи. В себя Киеши пришел, когда Ханамия задергался под ним, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Ну и туша у тебя, — говорил тот дрожащим голосом.

Киеши поспешно приподнялся, и Ханамия встал на подгибающихся ногах. Брюки сбились у лодыжек, и он снял их окончательно, пусть и не с первого раза. По внутренним сторонам бедер текло, и Киеши протянул руку, размазывая сперму. Ханамию повело в сторону, и он чуть не рухнул.

— Отцепись, — сказал и вполовину не так злобно, как мог.

— Не отцеплюсь, — улыбнувшись, мотнул головой Киеши.

Теперь-то уж точно нет.

 

Поздно вечером Ханамия завозился под его рукой. Киеши вздрогнул, просыпаясь, и посмотрел на его голую спину.

— Что такое?

— Надо связаться с остальными, — снизошел до объяснений тот, и Киеши не стал расспрашивать.

Уткнулся носом в подушку, щурясь на черный провал окна, и слушал, как Ханамия разговаривает с «остальными».

— Нет, — говорил тот отрывисто. — Нет, сегодня без меня. Ищите. Я вернусь. Может, завтра. Передай Фурухаши, что я помню о его словах.

Имя было незнакомое. Киеши напряг память, но в голове было пусто.

— Нет, — напряженно сказал Ханамия. — Отъебись, я сам знаю. Поговорю. Выполняй.

Он упал рядом, раздраженный и насупленный, и Киеши обнял его за плечо одной рукой. Ханамия попытался отползти, а потом смирился и закинул на него ногу.

Так было почти уютно.

— О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросил Киеши.

Глаза слипались. На самом деле разговаривать о чем-то серьезном не хотелось, но он боялся, что, если уснет, Ханамия сбежит и больше никогда не вернется.

Тот пошевелился и длинно выдохнул.

— О чем-то важном, — отозвался он недовольно. — Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести в постели, Киеши.

То, как прозвучал его голос, заставило сердце подскочить к горлу. По плечам плеснуло промозглой дрожью, в спальне словно резко стало темнее.

Некстати разнылось колено.

— Почему не залечил нормально? — словно почувствовав, спросил Ханамия.

— Наверное, захотел на пенсию, — хмыкнул Киеши.

Отвечать всерьез не хотелось. Глупо объяснять кому-то, полностью модернизировавшему тело, о своем страхе перестать быть человеком. В их время это крайне тонкая граница: все они рождаются и живут, уже наполненные базовой информацией о мире. Под кожей каждого скрывается личный идентификационный чип, мозг давно превратился в компьютер, в каждого загружены стандартные программы по защите базовых настроек от вторжения. Они каждый день пьют воду, насыщенную дроидами, и правительство подспудно переписывает их восприятие в угоду нынешней политической ситуации. Чтобы жизнь не казалась такой бессмысленной. Чтобы люди не роптали.

Можно было, конечно, полностью заменить ногу от колена — никто не заметил бы разницы.

Наверное, Киеши просто устал. В тот год у него не стало сначала бабушки, следом ушел дед, а за ними исчез Ханамия.

Ему нужен был отдых. И немного решимости.

Ханамия ткнул его кулаком под ребра. Киеши охнул, а Ханамия ядовито сообщил:

— Знаешь, я не сильно похож на героя.

— Это уж точно...

Тот фыркнул, сел и уставился сверху вниз.

— Ты знал, что Закрытый Токио — лишь малая часть настоящего Токио?

Киеши перестал растирать место удара и нахмурился.

— В смысле?

Ханамия мерзко улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Конечно же, ты не знал. Вы, послушные добропорядочные граждане, совсем ничего не знаете.

По спине плеснуло холодом. Киеши тоже сел. Отчего-то сердце тревожно забилось.

— Ханамия.

— Я очень долго искал доказательства, — сообщил тот, глядя поверх его плеча. — Не из-за того, что хотел спасти никчемные жизни. Просто люблю знать правду.

В темноте его голос казался непривычно серьезным. Киеши боялся перебивать его и поэтому молча ждал, когда тот закончит.

— Такая нелепица. Каждый день людям вешают лапшу на уши, — продолжал Ханамия. — Говорят, что солнечный свет опасен. Что туман на нижнем ярусе токсичен. Что за пределами города — радиоактивная пустыня, и только стены защищают нас от гибели. Нас пичкают программами, делающими из нас стадо тупых баранов.

— Кто такой Фурухаши? — сорвалось с языка.

Ханамия вздрогнул. Потом мотнул головой, словно пришел в себя, и угрюмо ответил:

— Мой человек. Нас мало.

Киеши кивнул, хотя на самом деле ничего не понял. Единственное, что он осознавал четко — пока Ханамия здесь, ему не вырастить урожай на крыше. Потому что когда появляется Ханамия, его жизнь летит под откос.

— И что вы хотите сделать? — кашлянул Киеши.

Ханамия широко улыбнулся и вдруг встал с кровати. Собирая под пристальным взглядом Киеши одежду, он сказал:

— Ты был бы полезен, если бы все еще служил в полиции. Сейчас ты просто старое увлечение.

Слова больно резанули слух.

— Куда ты?

— У нас на послезавтра запланирована атака на Главный Сервер, — осклабился Ханамия, натягивая брюки. — А это был поцелуй на удачу.

Ткань его одежды громко шуршала в полутьме. Киеши тяжело дышал, не до конца понимая, почему так больно. 

— Поцелуй на удачу, да?

Ханамия кивнул, зашнуровывая ботинки. Потом выпрямился и посмотрел на Киеши сверху вниз — словно облапал взглядом.

— Наверное, стоило все-таки взломать тебя, когда была возможность, — сказал он задумчиво. — Пока, Киеши.

— Ханамия!

Тот показал язык и вышел из спальни. Пока Киеши выпутывался из одеяла и, припадая на разболевшуюся ногу, ковылял следом, дом успел оповестить его, что объект номер два покинул территорию.

Киеши — как был, голый — сел на диван в гостиной и уставился в темноту.

А потом посмотрел на часы — половина первого ночи — и принялся звонить Хьюге.

 

Хьюга ответил далеко не сразу.

Голос был удивленный, но совершенно не сонный.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он встревоженно. — Ты во что-то вляпался?

— Почему я должен был во что-то вляпаться? — искренне озадачился Киеши.

А потом вспомнил события последних четырех дней и устыдился, потому что иначе причину звонка назвать было сложно. Именно вляпался. Провалился с головой.

Он молчал в темноту, слушая дыхание Хьюги в наушнике, и не знал, с чего начать. И стоит ли. Ему никогда не приходилось сомневаться в старых товарищах. Хьюга был единственным, кто сделал вид, что поверил ему, когда исчез Ханамия. Правда, посоветовал обратиться в отдел безопасности, убедиться, что это не ложные воспоминания, но и не стал смотреть, как на сумасшедшего.

Советом Киеши по понятным причинам не воспользовался. Если бы специалисты обнаружили имитацию личности, скрывающую за собой настоящее ядро — на его карьере можно было бы поставить крест.

И все-таки…

— Киеши? — позвал Хьюга нетерпеливо. — Ты не ранен?

— Что? Нет, — опомнился он. — Нет.

Пульсация в больном колене напомнила о себе, и он стал растирать его ладонью. Боль это не уменьшало, зато позволяло отвлечься.

— Как дела в отделе? — спросил он.

— Ты позвонил среди ночи только для того, чтобы спросить, как дела на работе? — напряженно спросил Хьюга.

Киеши словно наяву увидел его лицо, угрюмое и недовольное, крепко сжатые губы и подозрительно сощуренные глаза. Пробило ностальгией: когда-то давно они могли дежурить вдвоем, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими пустыми фразами, а потом Киеши спрашивал что-нибудь неожиданное, и Хьюга на него смотрел, хмуря брови. Очки, на которые подгружались данные из базы, отражали свет мониторов.

Как же много времени прошло. Целая вечность.

Захлестнула тоска.

— Хьюга, я хочу вернуться на службу, — сказал он неожиданно для самого себя.

— Молодец, — немедленно отреагировал тот. — Все-таки дозрел?

— Скорее, перезрел, — хмыкнул Киеши.

— Ты починил свое колено? — голос Хьюги легко приобрел деловитые нотки. — Давно пора, нельзя же всю жизнь быть таким старомодным идиотом…

— Не починил, — прервал его Киеши. — Но собираюсь. А пока хочу попросить об одолжении.

Хьюга озадаченно замолчал.

Кругом плескалась темнота, только в окно было видно, как дроны патрулируют территорию. Красные огоньки перемигивались.

Киеши помялся, не зная, как высказать вслух то, что вертелось на самом кончике языка, а потом выпалил:

— Пробей для меня по базе кое-что.

— Так, — мрачно протянул Хьюга, словно ожидал чего-то подобного.

— И не говори никому, — быстро добавил Киеши. — Никому, даже Рико. Понял?

Хьюга помолчал.

Тишина забивалась в уши, дышать стало тяжело.

Если то, что сказал Ханамия, хотя бы отчасти было правдой, они все… абсолютно все подставляются под удар. В груди заныло. Совесть не позволила бы Киеши втягивать в это одного из немногих дорогих людей, но жажда узнать правду была сильнее.

Киеши кашлянул:

— Хьюга?

— Ты точно позволил себя во что-то втянуть, — убежденно проговорил тот, и Киеши как наяву увидел складку между бровей и вздувшиеся желваки.

— Еще нет, — улыбнулся он, пожимая плечами. — Но обязательно позволю.

— Если так, то выкладывай, — решительно отозвался тот. — Я не хочу однажды проснуться и обнаружить твое лицо в новостях под заголовком: «Опасный преступник приговорен к смертной казни».

Киеши хохотнул, хотя по спине прокатилась волна холода. Возможно, его стремление бросить полюбившуюся мирную жизнь и влезть в плохо пахнущее дело именно к такому исходу и приведет. Однако Хьюге об этом знать было не обязательно.

— Мне нужно не так много, — быстро сказал он, прикинув в уме. — Узнай, пожалуйста, статистику атак на Главный Сервер. Предпринимались ли, сколько, когда, и были ли успешные попытки.

Хьюга засопел. Спустя несколько секунд он уточнил:

— Это все?

— Еще кое-что, — подумав, сказал Киеши. Горло перехватило. — Мне нужно узнать про одного человека. Будет тяжело, я слышал только его фамилию. Больше у меня нет никаких данных.

— Выкладывай, — устало сказал Хьюга.

— Его зовут Фурухаши, — сказал Киеши, решившись. — Он связан с Ханамией.

— Опять ты за свое…

— И еще, — перебил его Киеши.

Он сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать. С другой стороны, его молчание может кого-нибудь погубить. Киеши покачал ногой и поморщился: успокоившаяся было боль снова прострелила колено.

Хьюга терпеливо ждал.

И тогда Киеши решился:

— Ханамия не выдумка. Он приходил ко мне четыре дня назад. И сегодня.

— Что?..

— Он приходил, Хьюга. И я ему нужен.

 

То, что он делал сейчас, походило на верх глупости и самонадеянности. Киеши осознавал это как никогда четко, и ему нравилось. Словно все это время он только и ждал подходящего повода сбросить апатию и начать действовать. Он включил во всем доме свет, приказал системе сделать выгрузку данных с камеры видеонаблюдения за последние сутки и решительно направился в душ. Колено все еще глухо ныло, никуда не годилось.

Стоя под хлесткими струями горячей воды, Киеши погружался в позабытое состояние боевого азарта. Ему определенно не хватало движения, за время, что провел здесь, прячась от проблем и выращивая урожай, он успел соскучиться по адреналину. И теперь чувствовал себя, словно проснулся.

В запертой комнате, куда он свалил ненужные, казалось, вещи, обнаружился бандаж для колена — плохая замена новому, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Он осторожно устроил прибор на колене, и тот пришел в движение, плотно обхватил его и истончился, почти сливаясь с кожей. Киеши пробно согнул и разогнул ногу, встал. Зажмурился и подпрыгнул, уже готовясь, что будет неприятно.

Боли не было.

— Ну, — улыбнулся он. — Похоже, я готов.

Прошлепал босыми ногами в спальню, оделся и достал из нижнего ящика рюкзак. Проверил, все ли на месте, встал, выдохнул. От волнения в голове стало пусто.

Он не думал, что будет так легко отказаться от привычного быта. Возможно, он еще не раз пожалеет о сделанном выборе. Подумает, что это было глупо, неправильно и тяжело.

Скажет, что был идиотом.

Система оповестила его об окончании выгрузки данных, и он присел на скрипнувшую кровать, приготовившись проверять свою теорию. Или Киеши совсем не разбирался в характере Ханамии, или тот действительно должен был оставить для него ниточку. Он всегда продумывал свои действия до мелочей, а значит, и звонок «своим людям», и упоминание загадочного Фурухаши были спланированы. И рассказ о Закрытом Токио — тоже. Едва ли он мечтал разрушить мир и погубить миллионы людей. Он никогда не был злодеем. Все его действия имели конечную цель.

А значит, Киеши действительно был ему нужен.

Киеши выдохнул и включил запись.

День начинался как обычно. Вот он поднялся с постели, пошатываясь, побрел в душ, позавтракал. Вышел из дома и раздал поручения дронам.

В быстрой прокрутке его жизнь выглядела совсем скучной и унылой. Киеши вдруг осознал, что это был его ежедневный распорядок дня, и единственным, кто внес немного разнообразия, оказался Ханамия.

Все в его жизни было завязано на Ханамии — и тогда, и теперь.

— Ага, — протянул он, отменяя ускоренную перемотку.

Вот Ханамия вошел в дом с пиццей, удобно расположился за столом, осмотрелся. А потом вдруг сорвался с места и зачем-то побежал в гостиную.

Вот это уже было интересно.

Миновав мини-бар, он направился прямиком к стеллажу, стянул оттуда альбом с фотографиями и раскрыл на середине, быстро пролистывая страницы.

Киеши напряженно замер, всматриваясь в яркую, издевательски четкую картинку. Ханамия застыл, словно раздумывая, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в камеру. Улыбнулся самой неприятной, самой мерзкой своей улыбкой и вытянул два фото. Одно небрежно пихнул в карман куртки, а второе повернул цветной стороной к камере — это был тот самый снимок с Киеши в форме.

Он прекрасно знал, что попадает в объективы. Он позволял себе это.

Сердце забилось тревожно и тяжело, в горле пересохло.

Ханамия прижал фотографию к губам, снова улыбнулся и вложил ее в альбом. А потом вытянул что-то из кармана — Киеши не рассмотрел, что — и сунул между страниц, после чего вернул книгу на стеллаж, положив как было.

После этого Киеши не увидел ничего нового, но ему было уже и не нужно. В животе образовался горячий комок, похожий на солнце, сердце колотилось с такой силой, словно хотело пробить ребра и выскочить наружу.

Проклятый Ханамия вечно переворачивал все с ног на голову, вертел его жизнью, как хотел, врывался в нее без разрешения и наводил хаос.

Киеши закрыл глаза, остановив запись на моменте, когда Ханамия, выгибаясь и закрыв лицо руками, принимал в себя тяжелые, распирающие толчки, и протяжно выдохнул.

Потом стер запись и поднялся, пошатываясь, словно пьяный.

Фотоальбом обнаружился там, где ему и полагалось быть — на стеллаже.

Ладони вспотели от волнения. Киеши раскрыл скрипнувшую книгу, вдохнул запах бумаги и начал методично перелистывать страницы, пытаясь отыскать оставленный подарок.

Как и ожидалось, фото Ханамии пропало — не нужно было показывать ему единственное доказательство того, что он не плод больной фантазии Киеши, — зато обнаружилось кое-что еще.

Клочок бумаги с несколькими цифрами, разделенными точками.

Киеши моментально узнал стандартную кодировку, которой пользовались в полиции Закрытого Токио.

Это были координаты.

Ханамия сказал, где его искать.

 

Он поступил бы гораздо разумнее и последовательнее, если бы снова позвонил Хьюге, извинился и попросил забыть все, о чем успел рассказать. Или в крайнем случае добавил бы работы, передав координаты.

Однако с некоторых пор Киеши не мог назвать себя последовательным человеком. Впитав в себя информацию, он смял листок и уничтожил его, одновременно разворачивая перед глазами карту. Глупее поступка нельзя было и придумать, но он действительно собирался идти следом. Однажды он уже упустил Ханамию, и это привело его сюда — в старый дом бабушки и деда, еле дышащий, застывший во времени. И сам Киеши тоже как будто застыл во времени вместе с ним, хотя мог жить, а не влачить жалкое существование, пытаясь вырастить урожай на бесплодной земле.

Координаты ярко светились на карте.

Киеши еще раз на пробу согнул и разогнул ногу, выдохнул и вышел из дома, проваливаясь в темноту. Дроны замерли, вперив в него красные светящиеся глаза, но распознали как хозяина и продолжили патрулирование территории. Киеши подошел к краю крыши и попытался увидеть землю.

Туман на ночь поднялся до уровня второго этажа и молочно переливался, скрывая очертания предметов. Наверное, запрет на спуск на нижний ярус существовал не зря — неизвестно, что скрывается там, внизу. Не учитывая даже, что при такой видимости легче легкого споткнуться о собственные ноги и свернуть шею.

Киеши включил фонарь, сунул в зубы и нашарил лестницу. Та зашаталась, содрогаясь под его весом, но устояла, как и многие разы до этого. Он думал, эхо шагов по бетону будет разноситься далеко по окрестностям, но ошибся: туман съедал звуки, поэтому возникало ощущение, что он погружается в облако ваты.

Когда он спустился на балкон, в нос ударил затхлый запах. Киеши поморщился, взял фонарь в руку и натянул на лицо защитную маску. Впервые посетило чувство острой зависти к Ханамии: похоже, ему недружелюбная среда нижнего яруса была нипочем. Плюсы нового тела становились все более очевидными.

Когда ноги наконец коснулись земли, Киеши посетила мысль, что еще не поздно свернуть назад. Посмеяться над своими глупыми надеждами, подняться наверх, зайти в дом и провалиться в забытье. А утром позвонить Хьюге и попросить прощения за ночной звонок.

Ничего не было. Ханамия ему привиделся. Он не находил никакого листка с координатами. Даже не додумался открыть альбом — в конце концов, Ханамия всегда считал его недогадливым, так зачем портить себе репутацию.

Трусливые мысли роились в голове первые полминуты, а потом Киеши посмотрел наверх — и не увидел ничего. Плотное белое марево обступило его со всех сторон, свет фонаря оказался слишком тусклым, чтобы указать дорогу, и он выключил его, сочтя бесполезным.

Включил навигацию и медленно, аккуратно прощупывая путь вдоль стен, пошел.

И вздрогнул, когда услышал:

— Впереди обрыв. Ты мертв, Киеши.

— Еще нет, — улыбнулся он, стараясь не радоваться слишком явно. — Ты же меня спас.

Ханамия выступил откуда-то сбоку. Его почти не было видно, только размытый темный силуэт, однако это точно был он. Киеши протянул руку и наткнулся на шершавую ткань куртки. Ханамия раздраженно дернулся.

— Хорошо быть наивным дураком, — сказал он, как показалось Киеши, устало. — Интересно, как скоро бы тебя нашли, если бы я не решил дождаться.

— Может, долго пришлось бы ждать, — отозвался Киеши.

Ханамия хмыкнул.

— Если бы ты не пришел, это было бы достаточно красноречивым ответом на мое предложение.

— Ты мне что-то предлагал?

Хотелось улыбаться. Ханамия всегда раздражался, когда слышал такой его тон, и Киеши это в нем тоже нравилось. Весь Ханамия нравился. Интересно только, действительно ли он нравился Ханамии — как показало время, тому ничего не стоило поступиться моралью для достижения цели. Да и само слово «мораль» явно было не из его лексикона.

Чего Киеши до сих пор не смог понять — так это что именно Ханамии удалось от него получить.

Думать о том, что на него просто повелись, было слишком приятно. И слишком страшно было бы потом разочароваться, услышав правдивый ответ.

Ханамия подобрался вплотную и посмотрел снизу вверх. Увернулся от поцелуя сквозь маску, с досадой, как показалось в темноте, поморщившись, и вцепился в рукав.

— Пойдем, борец за добро и справедливость, — глумливо произнес он. — Я покажу тебе свое логово.

 

— Это и есть знаменитый Киеши Теппей?

Первым, кого увидел Киеши, пройдя сквозь длинный узкий коридор, оказался незнакомый высокий человек с зачесанными назад волосами. Лицо у него было спокойное и безразличное, однако от ощущения опасности встали дыбом волоски на шее.

— Да, — коротко ответил Ханамия.

Киеши улыбнулся, не зная, стоит ли протягивать руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он.

Незнакомец посмотрел куда-то в сторону, бросил:

— Я Сето, — и ушел в одно из ответвлений коридора.

Дом, в который его привел Ханамия, и близко не был к оставленным им координатам. Всю дорогу Киеши сверялся с развернутой картой, отмечая путь, и в итоге понял, что его увели в противоположном направлении.

— Удивлен? — фыркнул Ханамия, облизывая нижнюю губу. — Да кто бы тебе доверил настоящие координаты, идиот. Ты же ищейка.

— Ты, вообще-то, тоже, — напомнил Киеши, осматриваясь.

Комната больше походила на серверную. Длинные стеллажи, оплетенные проводами пополам с паутиной, уходили вдаль. Звуки шагов эхом отскакивали от стен, все вокруг тонуло в полумраке, но в целом создавалось впечатление, что кругом много свободного пространства.

Ханамия обошел его и махнул рукой:

— Я пришел в полицию только для того, чтобы украсть кое-какую информацию, — напомнил он.

— И нарвался на меня.

Ханамия покосился на него с недовольством. Киеши снял с лица маску и пробно вдохнул. Воздух был неприятным, но и близко не таким, как на улице. По его подсчетам, они ушли глубоко под землю.

— Не думай, что после всего этого я не смогу стереть тебя в порошок и вышвырнуть, — предупредил Ханамия.

Киеши улыбнулся, и они прошли еще один коридор.

Следующее помещение больше походило на жилое. Середину занимали два дивана, вдоль стен выстроились стеллажи, сверху донизу заполненные неподписанными папками. Киеши вздрогнул, услышав позади тихое:

— Дайте пройти, — и посторонился, пропуская возникшего словно из ниоткуда человека.

— Это Фурухаши, — представил своего приятеля Ханамия, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

— Ты очень тихо ходишь, — криво улыбнулся Киеши, с трудом подавляя дрожь.

Фурухаши повернулся к нему и окинул незаинтересованным взглядом. Глаза у него были абсолютно пустые, захотелось отшатнуться. Киеши даже проверил его на всякий случай сканером — живой ли перед ним человек. Фурухаши, явно заметивший проверку, и бровью не повел.

— Спасибо, — вежливо отозвался он, подходя к одному из стеллажей. — Ты очень любезен.

Киеши взял себя в руки и кивнул. Ханамия поманил его и провел через неприметную низкую дверь, и они оказались в совсем крошечной комнате, заполненной книгами. Самыми настоящими книгами — бумажными, в картонных и кожаных обложках, и их было так много, что Киеши не поверил глазам. Фурухаши заглянул следом и предупредил:

— Ничего не трогайте, я еще здесь не закончил.

Ханамия кинул на него недовольный взгляд, и Фурухаши исчез — бесшумно. Киеши сел на узкую кушетку и приготовился слушать.

Ханамия его не разочаровал.

— Добро пожаловать в здание Совета Закрытого Токио, — приветливо раскинув руки, улыбнулся он.

Сердце пропустило удар. Потом еще один. И еще.

Киеши закашлялся — воздух отказывался проталкиваться в легкие — и сипло вздохнул. Ханамия наслаждался его удивленным видом, а потом, не дав Киеши спросить, скромно добавил:

— Точнее, в бывшее здание.

По спине прокатилась волна мурашек. Киеши сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок и чуть не пропустил атаку Ханамии — охранная система едва выдержала натиск. Ханамия разочарованно вздохнул:

— Даже теперь тебя не взломать, — сказал он с досадой. — Прежде чем ты задашь кучу лишних вопросов, я кое-что проясню.

Киеши кивнул.

— Во-первых, это здание раньше действительно принадлежало Совету, — начал Ханамия. — Во-вторых, Совета здесь нет очень давно.

Он замолчал, сжав губы. Что-то было не так в его изменившемся, закрытом лице. Насмешливое выражение слетело, как маска, только обнажило оно совсем не то, что ожидал увидеть Киеши — не издевательскую мину и «неужели ты поверил, придурок», а что-то совершенно новое. Если бы Киеши не разбирался в Ханамии, то мог бы подумать, что это беспокойство.

Молчание затягивалось, и Ханамия быстро облизнул нижнюю губу.

— А в-третьих? — не выдержав, спросил Киеши.

Ханамия перевел на него взгляд и осклабился, в один момент прикрыв все уязвимые точки.

— А в-третьих, — нараспев произнес он. — В-третьих, Совета больше не существует. Ни здесь, ни где-либо еще.

И, явно получая удовольствие от вида оглушенного, ошарашенного новой информацией Киеши, раздельно добавил:

— Невероятно, а, Киеши Теппей?

 

— Там Ямазаки новые запчасти принес, куда деть? — спросил лохматый тип со жвачкой.

Он спокойно сунулся в комнату с книгами, окинул взглядом Киеши, кивнул ему без удивления и уставился на Ханамию. Точнее, Киеши подумал, что он уставился, потому что за густой челкой глаз было не рассмотреть.

Ханамия раздраженно дернул плечом и ответил:

— Холодильники вам на что?

— Пустые закончились, — пояснил тот. Потом спохватился и представился: — Хара.

— Киеши Теппей, — тускло отозвался Киеши, ничему уже не удивляясь.

— Я знаю, — безразлично сказал Хара. — Так что, куда запчасти?

— Пусть выкладывает вторым слоем, — отмахнулся Ханамия. — Трупам уже все равно.

— Трупам? — закашлялся Киеши.

Оба уставились на него, словно у Киеши вдруг выросла вторая голова. Хара глумливо улыбнулся и попятился, выскальзывая из комнатки. Тяжелые шаги дробно простучали по полу и быстро затихли.

— Идиоты, — пробормотал Ханамия.

Трупы. Киеши закрыл глаза и испытал острое желание проснуться в своей постели. Встать, принять душ, позавтракать и пойти высаживать помидоры на грядку. Смотреть на бетонные коробки без окон, сверлить взглядом Купол и мечтать, чтобы пошел дождь. И никакого Ханамии Макото, никаких неожиданностей.

Может, он даже вернулся бы на службу. Частично модернизировал тело, чтобы избавиться от накопившихся болячек, отыскал в шкафу изрядно запылившуюся форму, снова пришел в ту самую квартиру. Явился на работу. Поздоровался бы с Хьюгой — как полагается, лично, а не на расстоянии среди ночи. Заглянул бы к Рико.

Даже сходил бы в отдел безопасности, и плевать на ядро. От него одни неприятности.

Но благодаря тому, что Киеши сохранил в неприкосновенности личность, он влюбился в Ханамию, и теперь он здесь. Неизвестно где, неизвестно с кем. И в его голове столько лишней информации, что возникал соблазн устроить себе амнезию.

Впрочем, не факт, что ему не устроят. Хорошо, если отпустят живым.

Ханамия смотрел на него с широкой ухмылкой, явно в ожидании вопросов.

— Трупы? — нейтрально поинтересовался Киеши, борясь с соблазном схватить какую-нибудь из сложенных на полу книг. Лишь бы занять руки.

— Члены Совета, — пояснил Ханамия очень ласковым голосом. — Не смотри на меня такими глазами, Киеши. Это не моих рук дело. Они были здесь задолго до нас.

В следующие полчаса Киеши получил столько информации о привычном и понятном, как ему раньше казалось, мире, сколько не получал за всю жизнь.

Ханамия и впрямь не был героем. Не был он и злодеем.

Единственное, что отличало его от большинства, делало необычным или даже исключительным — острая тяга к знаниям. Школьная программа давалась ему легко. Он скучал во время учебы и из-за этой же скуки принялся взламывать защиту учреждений. Сначала проник в оболочку школы. Там ради забавы переписал свои данные и сделал из маленького гения Ханамии Макото ничем не примечательную серую мышь. Потом замахнулся на учреждения побольше, а после, когда отточил навыки настолько, что мог запросто зайти в глубокие слои защиты муниципалитета, как к себе домой, замахнулся на архивы Совета.

И обломал зубы.

— Стало любопытно, что может скрываться за такой многослойной защитой, — прохаживаясь вдоль комнатки и огибая башни из книг, говорил Ханамия. — Я привык, что для меня нет преград.

— Ты все еще не взломал мою защиту, — возразил Киеши. — Вряд ли она совершеннее защиты Совета.

Во взгляде Ханамии мелькнуло раздражение, быстро сменившееся снисходительной насмешкой.

— Если бы было нужно, я давно смог бы вывернуть тебя наизнанку, — сообщил он спокойно. — И распотрошить.

— Не стою того, чтобы браться всерьез?

Почему-то стало обидно. Словно его не принимали в расчет, хотя Ханамия никогда и не скрывал своего к нему отношения. Разве что в то время, когда они жили вместе. У них случались ссоры, причем чаще всего из-за глупостей, но никогда Ханамия не показывал, что Киеши ему в тягость.

Хотя, пожалуй, так и было. Наверное, тогда он его развлекал.

Ханамия проигнорировал вопрос. А потом вдруг остановился и выдохнул:

— Пошли, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Киеши кивнул и проследовал за ним узкими длинными коридорами.

Пока они шли, он изо всех сил старался затолкать никчемную, ненужную обиду куда подальше. С самого начала было ясно, что Ханамия вернулся не из-за чувств к нему, а ради выгоды. Он всегда понимал только выгоду.

Они миновали комнату со стеллажами, серверную и еще одно гулкое пустое помещение. Обстановка производила угнетающее впечатление — полутьма, неприятный запах и ощущение полной оторванности от цивилизации. Киеши проверил показатели системы и попытался искусственно понизить процент адреналина в крови. Организм справился, сердце стало биться более ровно.

Так-то лучше.

Ханамия привел его в маленькую комнату, в которой без труда можно было опознать спальню. У стены стояла узкая кровать, аккуратно застеленная пледом, у другой стены притулился стол. На столе стояло допотопное устройство с монитором и клавиатурой. Когда-то в школе, вспомнил Киеши, они проходили историю подобной техники — после чипы стали внедрять в тела людей, и необходимость во внешних устройствах почти сошла на нет.

К его удивлению, Ханамия запустил устройство. То бодро заработало, засияло экраном и показало…

— Это карта, — безошибочно определил Киеши, кинув взгляд на изображение. — Закрытый Токио трудно не узнать, Ханамия.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот почти без издевки. — А так?

Нажал несколько клавиш на клавиатуре, уменьшив масштаб, и Киеши увидел расширившиеся границы. Закрытый Токио стал всего лишь крошечной точкой на огромной карте, показывающей целые... целый мир.

Дыхание перехватило — непонятно из-за чего. То ли из-за масштабов, то ли от мысли, что Закрытый Токио на самом деле не бесконечен. И что люди когда-то жили на огромных территориях. Что видели солнце. Знали, какого цвета небо.

Киеши знал тоже — читал об этом в учебниках, — но никогда не помышлял о том, чтобы увидеть своими глазами.

— И знаешь что? — сдавленно спросил Ханамия, не отрывая злого взгляда от карты. — Нигде. Абсолютно нигде я не нашел причин, из-за которых мы здесь.

Киеши посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Ханамия добавил:

— Все мы — крысы в банке. Разве ты никогда не думал, что все могло быть по-другому?

 

Спалось плохо.

Киеши долго лежал, вглядываясь в темноту, и не мог заставить себя перестать думать об увиденном и услышанном за день. Слишком много новой информации, слишком много открытий и домыслов.

Если Ханамия прав, то все, чем они жили до сих пор, ничего не стоило. Вся жизнь Киеши была подделкой, чьей-то глупой игрой. Игрой во что?

Рациональная часть Киеши подсказывала, что это может быть обман. У Ханамии всегда были свои цели и планы на жизнь — так что ему мешало придумать правдоподобную ложь и, прикрываясь ею, провернуть свои темные дела? Что ему мешало найти другой объект для лжи и обработать его, заставить плясать под свою дудку и сделать все, что нужно? Почему именно Киеши?

Не из-за его ли влюбленности?

Ханамия под боком крепко спал. Кровать была узковата для двоих, но Киеши не стал привередничать. Ханамия никогда не любил тесных контактов, а в этот раз не стал даже корчить рожу. Это тоже было необычно.

Многое в Ханамии было необычным. Словно Киеши узнавал его заново — вместе с новым, более совершенным телом и изменившимися привычками. Одновременно это был привычный Ханамия, которого он знал два года назад, и кто-то совершенно другой, более злой, искренний и откровенный. Глупо было думать о Ханамии и откровенности или тем более искренности, но Киеши все равно не мог остановиться.

В конце концов, он уже подписался на все это, когда позвонил Хьюге и вышел из дома, проваливаясь в душный туман.

— Спи, — сонно сказал Ханамия, длинно выдыхая. — Надоел сопеть.

— Я думал, тебе не помешает, — прошептал Киеши. — Ты же можешь уйти в спящий режим.

— И ослабить бдительность, — с сарказмом произнес Ханамия. — Не дождешься. Я не настолько тебе доверяю.

— А насколько?

Ханамия раздраженно вздохнул, повернулся лицом и укусил за шею, больно смыкая зубы. Киеши зашипел, с трудом поборов порыв применить физическую силу. Вместо этого он завозился, притерся и поцеловал Ханамию, раскрывая его губы своими. Тот ответил — мягко, сонно, почти нежно. Язык гладко и горячо прошелся по губам, и Киеши судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по телу сбегает стайка мурашек. Внизу живота стало горячо.

Ханамия ощупал его пах и фыркнул:

— Такой простой Киеши Теппей. Заводится с пол-оборота.

— Потому что это ты, — отозвался Киеши с улыбкой.

И не соврал даже — просто сказал то, что думал. Ханамия замер, плечи закаменели. А ладонь вдруг пробралась за резинку трусов, кончики пальцев погладили головку. Киеши задохнулся и уставился в лицо Ханамии. Тот лениво ласкал его, запрокинув голову, и не улыбался, не скалился, не оценивал реакцию. Просто смотрел.

Киеши закусил губу и прошептал:

— Если ты планируешь возбудить меня и оставить как есть, я тебя не прощу.

— Мне когда-то требовалось прощение? — мягко удивился Ханамия.

За этой мягкостью скрывалось острое стеклянное крошево. Опасное и хрупкое. Вместо ответа Киеши потянулся за поцелуем, дернул бедрами, и Ханамия обхватил как следует, провел, сжал...

После Киеши очень быстро уснул: на тело навалилась усталость, глаза закрывались сами собой, Ханамия уютно устроился под боком, вжавшись лбом в плечо.

В голове все еще оставалось множество вопросов, требующих развернутого ответа.

Кто все эти люди, с которыми познакомился Киеши? Друзья Ханамии? Коллеги? Если коллеги, то на кого они работают? Чем занимаются?

Пока что складывающаяся картинка выглядела слишком неправдоподобной. Закрытый Токио под Куполом, мертвые члены Совета, заброшенное здание и отсутствие какой-либо информации о том, с чего все началось. Бабушка с дедом были еще детьми, когда случилась катастрофа. Так, по крайней мере, выглядела официальная версия — случилась техногенная катастрофа. Это знал каждый житель Закрытого Токио — каждый год семнадцатого ноября Лидер устраивал день Скорби, — это была их жизнь.

Закрытый Токио был неплохим местом: очень спокойным, контролируемым и… и пригодным для жизни.

У них было все: технологии, медицина, лояльное правительство и возможность принести пользу обществу, работать во благо. У них было все, что нужно.

И, похоже, Ханамии было этого мало.

Он хотел докопаться до самой сути, хотел знать все тайны мира и стать единоличным хранителем самой важной информации. Возможно, он был прав, и за пределами Купола что-то осталось. Или даже люди, живущие в мире и согласии, истребившие преступность и счастливые от этого. Возможно, у них был свой Лидер, и их тоже поили отравленной водой. Возможно…

А если все это — выдумки? Если за пределами Купола действительно раскинулась радиоактивная пустыня на многие, многие тысячи километров кругом? Если там нет ничего, кроме смерти? Во что останется верить?

Киеши зажмурился и усилием воли заставил себя выкинуть из головы посторонние мысли.

Интересно, правильно ли он поступит, доверившись Ханамии в этот раз?

Интересно, доверится ли Ханамия ему?

 

Под Куполом все еще собирались тучи.

Киеши тоскливо посмотрел на погасшие огоньки дронов, окинул взглядом яблони и сухую землю.

Пробирала промозглая дрожь — не волнение и даже не предвкушение, а беспокойство. Оно захлестывало с головой и заставляло чаще биться сердце.

— Киеши, — позвал Хьюга. — Ты меня слушаешь?

Тот вздрогнул и опомнился. Повернулся к краю крыши, посмотрел на тающий в туманной дымке горизонт и улыбнулся:

— Да, я тебя слышу.

Связь почему-то была плохая, неслыханное дело. В ухе шипело и прерывалось, голос Хьюги доносился словно издалека. Киеши напряг слух, чтобы разобрать слова:

— Я подал заявку о восстановлении от твоего имени, завтра утром тебе нужно явиться на службу, — голос у него был спокойный и деловитый, ничего необычного, но Киеши все равно подспудно грызло беспокойство.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он безмятежно. — Ты настоящий друг.

Хьюга помолчал.

— И это единственное, чем я могу тебя порадовать, — признался он с тяжелым вздохом.

Волнение вернулось с удвоенной силой. Киеши нахмурился и подошел к краю крыши, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в опустившемся почти на полметра тумане.

— Хьюга?

— Я знаю, как ты не любишь мозгоправов, — резко сказал тот. Шум помех искажал его интонации. — Но руководство настояло на обязательной проверке в отделе безопасности.

— Вот как.

— Прости, — явно раздражаясь, отозвался Хьюга. — Я действительно пытался убедить их, что в этом нет необходимости, что более надежного и устойчивого человека невозможно найти, но ты сам понимаешь, что такое почти два года вольной жизни. Через это необходимо пройти.

— Спасибо, — снова сказал Киеши.

Прощай, имитация личности, здравствуйте, заводские настройки. Интересно, как он после этого станет воспринимать Ханамию? И вспомнит ли о нем вообще?

И, что, пожалуй, было гораздо важнее — как с ним поступят, увидев оболочку с нетронутым ядром, просмотрев воспоминания последних дней и узнав, какие данные оказались в его распоряжении?

— Еще я попытался отыскать что-нибудь про человека с фамилией Фурухаши…

— Уже не нужно, — мягко отозвался Киеши.

Хьюга осекся.

— То есть?..

— Я понял, что это бесполезно, — ложь срывалась с языка легко, словно Киеши каждый день приходилось выдумывать на ходу. — Забудь все, что я говорил.

Он мог бы добавить, что осознал, раскаялся и решил забыться, но представлял, что тогда подумает Хьюга. Киеши был не из тех людей, которые могли изменить решение так скоро. Это для него прошла целая ночь, за которую успело перевернуться его представление о мироустройстве. А Хьюга всего-то и успел выспаться.

Тот молчал, ожидая продолжения, но когда понял, что его не будет, напряженно спросил:

— Ты уверен, что все нормально?

«Нет», — подумал Киеши, содрогаясь от мысли, что завтра у команды Ханамии запланировано важное дело, и оно может уничтожить мир, в котором счастливо столько лет жили люди.

— Да, — произнес он, улыбнувшись, чтобы в голосе прибавилось тепла. — Да, я уверен. Спасибо за помощь, Хьюга.

— До встречи, — с сомнением отозвался тот, и связь прервалась.

Киеши кивнул в пустоту и вернулся домой.

Тот встретил его тишиной и затхлым, застывшим спокойствием. Со стены улыбались фотографии бабушки и деда. Гостиная казалась нежилой. Спальня была пустой и мрачной.

Действительно ли ему хотелось такой жизни?

Готов ли он прожить отведенные ему годы, каждый день проходя по заданному алгоритму?

— Хватит бегать от проблем, — пробормотал Киеши, копируя интонации Рико.

Он выдохнул, постоял с закрытыми глазами, а потом начал методично собирать вещи. Оставлял то, что не могло понадобиться в ближайшее время, и заталкивал в сумку самое необходимое.

Сборы не заняли слишком много времени: оказалось, он укоренился здесь не настолько плотно, как думал.

Перед уходом он перепроверил настройки, приказал дому перейти в усиленный охранный режим и законсервировал его до возвращения.

Кинув мимолетный взгляд на грядки, Киеши на миг почувствовал укол вины.

И, посомневавшись, все-таки оставил дронам приказ ухаживать за огородом.

 

После тихого загибающегося района, где Киеши прожил последние полтора года, шумный центр города показался оглушающим и чересчур суетливым. На улицах было много людей, несмотря на рабочее время, смеялись дети, раздавались гудки легковых флаеров, яркая реклама настойчиво лезла в глаза.

Киеши поежился, стараясь привыкнуть, и неожиданно понял, что совсем не испытывает тоски по оставленному дому и саду. Либо прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы успеть соскучиться, либо… либо это было не для него. Старый дом был отличным убежищем, когда потребовалось спрятаться от навалившихся проблем, но для полноценной жизни он точно не годился.

В той квартире ничего не изменилось. Он расконсервировал систему жизнеобеспечения, ответил на приветствие дома и кинул сумку с вещами на пол.

Вечером снова позвонил Хьюга и спросил, не изменились ли планы. Получив обнадеживающий ответ, он словно успокоился и повеселел, радостно пожелал хорошего остатка вечера и отключился.

Утром Киеши встал по привычке рано и растерялся, не зная, что нужно сделать в первую очередь.

Бандаж на колене здорово помогал, но это был не выход, учитывая, что он планировал вернуться на службу. А значит, ему нужно связаться с Мидоримой и назначить дату операции.

Так и пролетело утро.

Сейчас он стоял напротив работы — уже собирался зайти, но охранная система коротко просигнализировала о попытке связаться с ним. Сигнал был закодирован и не отслеживался, но Киеши догадывался, кто это.

— Привет, Ханамия, — с улыбкой поздоровался он, разглядывая огромное здание полицейского управления.

Монолитный зеркальный куб разросся в ширину и высоту и представлял собой довольно пугающее зрелище, давя массой. Мимо ходили люди и летали флаеры, шумели деревья, ветер поднимал в воздух пыль. От нижнего яруса тянуло влажной прохладой — туман сегодня поднялся почти до уровня третьего этажа, проникая даже сквозь ограждения. Не то чтобы это было странно или необычно, но Киеши на все обращал внимание и не всегда знал, как реагировать.

После посещения «базы» Ханамии он на многие вещи взглянул по-новому. Словно открыл глаза впервые за целую жизнь — и увидел то, что не замечал раньше.

— Волнуешься перед первым днем на старой работе? — издевательски протянул Ханамия.

Его голос ввинчивался в мозг и заставлял бежать мурашки по спине. Киеши тихо выдохнул и взял себя в руки.

— Мне приятно твое беспокойство, — отозвался он с улыбкой.

Ханамия фыркнул.

Киеши помолчал, слушая его тихое дыхание, и добавил:

— Кстати, у меня новости.

— Да?

Тон голоса не изменился, но Киеши почему-то почувствовал сковавшее его напряжение. Он оглянулся — убедиться, что никто не сверлит взглядом спину — и неловко засмеялся.

Он не знал, как такое можно сказать.

Эй, Ханамия, знаешь, я тебе помогу, конечно, если только смогу покинуть отдел безопасности. Возможно, меня пустят в расход или уничтожат ядро, или перепишут, или посадят в тюрьму. Неизвестно, какой исход лучше, все они одинаково дерьмовые.

Как обидно, что я не успел придумать последнее желание, оно обязательно было бы связано с тобой.

Ханамия, ты же меня не забудешь?

Смех застрял в горле. Ханамия нервно спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Киеши. — Ну, кроме того, что я обязан пройти через проверку в отделе безопасности, где меня вскроют, выпотрошат и, возможно, не соберут обратно.

Он замолчал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ханамия издал непонятный звук, а потом сдавленно произнес:

— Это была моя привилегия.

— Уже нет, — пожал плечами Киеши. — Прости, у меня есть пара секретов, и сегодня они раскроются.

— Какие у тебя могут быть секреты, — вяло возразил Ханамия. — Ты же простой, как…

— Я использую имитацию личности.

Вот так просто самое страшное признание слетело с губ — легко и обыденно, словно Киеши говорил о погоде или урожае.

Да и к чему теперь скрывать.

Ханамия молчал так долго, что Киеши забеспокоился, не прервалась ли связь. Однако только он собрался что-нибудь спросить, как тот ожил:

— Двойное дно Киеши Теппея, — протянул он, и по его голосу невозможно было определить, разозлен он или в восхищении. — Ну надо же.

— Сюрприз, — протянул Киеши нарочито радостным голосом.

Ханамия заржал. Самым наглым бессовестным образом расхохотался, и Киеши терпеливо ждал, пока его отпустит.

— Каждый раз ты умудряешься меня удивлять, — сквозь хохот говорил Ханамия. — Каждый чертов раз!

Киеши молчал.

— Вот она, причина твоей непробиваемости, — отсмеявшись, устало сказал Ханамия. — Плохой, плохой Киеши Теппей, скрывающий настоящую личность. Добропорядочные граждане так не делают. Им это даже в головы не приходит.

— Значит, я не добропорядочный, — отозвался Киеши тускло.

Ханамия выдохнул. И совершенно другим, деловым голосом произнес:

— И что ты в таком случае забыл в полицейском управлении, тупой придурок. Разворачивайся и уходи, ты абсолютно бесполезен сейчас.

— У меня нет выбора, — ответил Киеши. — Прости, Ханамия, но я кое-что понял.

Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и проговорил:

— Мне тоже очень нравится узнавать правду.

 

— Не волнуйся, Киеши, это простая формальность, — уже в пятый раз сообщил Изуки, быстро шагая вдоль ярко освещенного коридора.

— Да, я знаю, — повторил он, без особого желания следуя за ним.

Изуки рассмеялся.

— Все давно в курсе твоей нелюбви к таким вещам, — сказал он, весело блестя глазами. — Даже хотели придумать кличку, но Хьюга узнал и испортил все веселье.

— Я знал, что на него можно положиться, — хмыкнул Киеши. — Он-то настоящий друг, не то что некоторые.

Коридор казался бесконечно длинным, и он как никогда был этому рад.

Глупо было надеяться на чудо, однако Киеши все равно иррационально верил в лучший исход. Что проверку отменят, что решат восстановить его в должности без лишних формальностей, что позволят сначала сделать ногу, а потом уже начнут решать, что делать… что ж, значит, он недостаточно хорошо себя вел когда-то очень давно и не заслужил.

Плохой, плохой Киеши Теппей, мелькнуло в голове.

— А у нас по-прежнему скука смертная, для тебя, наверное, совсем ничего не изменилось, — продолжил болтать Изуки, кидая на него внимательные взгляды. — Как будто только вчера ушел.

Киеши кивнул, не слишком желая распространяться на эту тему.

Коридор закончился удручающе быстро. Изуки приложил ладонь к двери, и та с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону, показывая просторное помещение, разделенное перегородками на несколько более мелких. 

— Садись, — кивнул Изуки на стул. — Я сейчас все подготовлю и начнем. Это будет недолго.

— Ага.

Окон здесь не было, потолки казались настолько высокими, что кружилась голова. На обоих придвинутых друг к другу рабочих столах был такой беспорядок, что у Киеши волосы встали дыбом. На полированной столешнице красовался засохший ободок от кофейной чашки.

— Момои очень хотела провести проверку, но я не уступил, — продолжал Изуки, словно не замечая повисшего в воздухе напряжения. — Не подумай, я не боюсь, что ты ее очаруешь, хотя о чем я говорю, конечно же, она на тебя западет…

Он достал из встроенного в стену сейфа несколько приборов с перепутанными проводами, расстроенно вздохнул и признался:

— Не люблю провода, страшный пережиток прошлого. И вечно путаются!

Киеши бледно улыбнулся, в спешном порядке перенастраивая защиту так, чтобы сделать ядро совсем маленьким и невидимым. Его все равно смогут отыскать, как и программу имитации, но попробовать можно. Он отлично знал Изуки — несмотря на болтливость и улыбчивость, тот прекрасно делал свое дело, и расслабляться в его присутствии не стоило.

— Вот, готово, — сказал Изуки. — Это — на голову, манжету наденем на предплечье, а это сожми в кулаке. Только не сломай.

— Я понял.

Киеши сидел неподвижно, пока Изуки подготавливал его к проверке. Сам прибор очень сильно походил на полиграфы, которые в далеком прошлом использовали для похожих целей, только с поправкой на время. Нынешний полиграф влезал в голову и методично проходил сквозь базовую защиту, перелистывая ее, как страницы книги. И выволакивал на свет то, что обычные люди старались скрыть не только от посторонних — часто даже от себя.

— Удивительно, как только тебе раньше удавалось избегать этой процедуры, — бормотал Изуки, затягивая манжету. Посмотрел вниз, на колено, и вздохнул: — Прости, придется потревожить.

— Без проблем, там бандаж, — отозвался Киеши мирным голосом.

Удавалось, потому что у него были безупречные рекомендации, и ему хватило поверхностной проверки при приеме на работу. Прятаться он начал уже после поступления, когда понял, что лишняя безопасность никогда таковой не является.

— Все, — оповестил Изуки. — А теперь попробуй максимально расслабиться, я постараюсь не сильно бить по мозгам.

Киеши кисло улыбнулся, показывая, что оценил шутку. Изуки закатал рукав, надавил на уплотнение под кожей и откинул панель. Подсоединил полиграф к порту и сел напротив, низко наклонив корпус.

Его глаза, только что полные радостных смешинок, словно обнулились — стали пустыми и пугающими. Зрачки сжались до размеров песчинки, а потом расширились во всю радужку.

Зрелище можно было бы счесть завораживающим, если бы не ощущение качки — перед глазами поплыли стены и пол, а потом Киеши закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения, и начал медленно дышать.

Он чувствовал вторжение пока только в верхние слои — Изуки перебирал их аккуратно, как папки в архиве, просматривая заголовки. Ничего интересного там не хранилось, Киеши об этом позаботился.

— Сцепи зубы, — предупредил Изуки чуть позже. — Может стать немного неприятно.

И система заорала в голове, оглушая и выбивая дух. Киеши покачнулся, сжал кулак, нащупывая гладкий бок датчика, и с трудом заставил себя контролировать силу. Пластик затрещал под пальцами, Киеши с усилием сглотнул.

— Киеши, — позвал Изуки вдруг испуганным голосом. — Это еще что?

 

Сердце сжалось. Глупо было надеяться на собственное мастерство — программа имитации была слишком заметной.

Он открыл глаза и провалился во взгляд Изуки.

— Это что, вирус? — спросил тот, а потом вдруг дернулся, закатил глаза и обмяк.

И только после этого в здании включилась аварийная сигнализация.

Киеши в растерянности потормошил безвольное тело Изуки, но тот не очнулся.

Тогда он снял с себя полиграф, торопливо сложил на стол и отключил провода от Изуки, после чего устроил его в кресле. Прислушался, обеспокоенный полной неподвижностью, но услышал тихое дыхание, и его немного отпустило.

— Что ты возишься? — спросил Ханамия, без разрешения врываясь в голову.

Киеши вздрогнул.

— Ханамия?

— Выметайся оттуда как можно скорее, — раздраженно приказал тот, и ощущение его присутствия исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось.

Киеши мотнул головой, с трудом понимая, где находится, горло перехватило. Он посмотрел на Изуки и неуверенно двинулся к выходу.

Дверь с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону, из коридора в кабинет ворвались надсадные звуки сирены. Кто-то промчался мимо — Киеши с трудом поймал беглеца за рукав и узнал Кагами. Тот уставился на него дикими глазами и крикнул, вырываясь:

— На нас напали!

— Что?..

Беспокойство поднималось, собираясь в затылке промозглым холодом. Ноги сделались ватными, виски просверливала боль — остаточный эффект от незавершенной проверки, слишком грубо была прервана, — в глазах стало двоиться.

Коридор казался очень длинным, почти бесконечным, и теперь это ни капли не радовало.

Киеши вывалился в общий зал и увидел удручающую картину: полицейское управление было попросту выведено из строя. В сознании остались считанные единицы — среди них Киеши увидел Кагами, Кисе и Алекс, и еще несколько человек, лиц которых Киеши не помнил. Остальные лежали там, где их застала атака: кто-то за рабочим столом, кто-то прямо на полу. Последними занимались оставшиеся в сознании, аккуратно усаживая на диваны и стулья.

— Что случилось? — потрясенно выговорил Киеши.

На него уставились непонимающие лица.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Кагами угрожающе. — Кто тебя впустил?

Киеши попятился, готовясь бежать, но в зал очень вовремя вошел Хьюга. Посмотрел на разгром, сжал челюсти и громко одернул Кагами:

— Я разберусь.

Повернулся к Киеши и бросил:

— Давай за мной.

Они в молчании шли по коридору к выходу. Киеши не знал, что и как можно спросить, и у самой двери Хьюга вдруг остановился.

— Он сказал, что тебя нужно вывести отсюда, — сказал он резко.

В глаза не смотрел, как Киеши ни пытался поймать его взгляд. Хьюга нахмурился и кивнул на дверь:

— Иди, Киеши.

— Что ты…

— Уходи, — повторил тот зло. — Если бы я только знал, что ради тебя он уничтожит защиту полицейского управления — то сделал бы все возможное, чтобы ты избежал этой чертовой проверки.

Дыхание перехватило. Сирена вдруг стихла — кто-то догадался отключить аварийный режим.

Тишина резанула по ушам, Киеши пошатнулся.

— Он сказал, что вычистил все упоминания о тебе, — лицо Хьюги вдруг сделалось очень усталым. — Тебя помню только я. И Рико.

— Но…

Слов не было. Киеши беспомощно открыл рот, закрыл и почувствовал себя опустошенным.

— Давай, — вдруг смягчился Хьюга. — Я свяжусь с тобой, когда суматоха уляжется.

Киеши кивнул и, все еще не веря в реальность происходящего, поплелся к выходу. Подспудно он ожидал, что снова взвоет сирена, отовсюду выскочат вооруженные люди и захватят его.

С другой стороны, он понимал, что ничего не сделал.

Просто пронес программу, которая вывела из строя Изуки, а через него распространилась по всей сети и атаковала управление. Киеши не знал наверняка, когда Ханамия успел так аккуратно внедрить в его защиту вирус, и главное — как он смог сделать так, чтобы не пострадал сам Киеши.

Наверное, он действительно был гениален.

Вопреки смутным ожиданиям, за ним никто не погнался, и у выхода из управления его не поджидали тоже. Киеши на ватных ногах спустился по ступеням, доковылял до дороги и остановился, чувствуя нервную дрожь.

Попытался позвать Ханамию, раз уж тот нашел способ пробиться к нему в голову, минуя вежливый стук в дверь, но ничего не получилось. Либо он не знал волшебного слова, либо эта дверь открывалась в одну сторону.

Он обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть заметить аварийное консервирование здания управления. Сверху опустились непробиваемые металлические щиты, окна засияли, отражая свет. Вот и все. Никто не сможет войти или выйти.

Киеши вдруг почувствовал непреодолимую усталость. Попятился, оперся на ограждение, край которого облизывал поднявшийся туман, и замер.

Продолжался обычный день Закрытого Токио.

Летали флаеры, шумно переговаривалось человеческое море, шелестели деревья. Киеши поднял взгляд и уставился на Купол. И вздрогнул, услышав:

— Тебе совсем не интересно, что именно мы унесли из засекреченных архивов, Киеши Теппей?

Сердце подскочило и забилось сильнее. Киеши вцепился в ограждение, чувствуя, как острый край давит на ладони.

— Ханамия, что...

— Поторопись, — перебил тот. — Сето скоро закончит расшифровывать данные.

И, помолчав, прибавил:

— В такие моменты все должны быть в сборе. Вся моя команда.

— И я? — выдавил Киеши.

— И ты.

Киеши выдохнул и закрыл глаза. А потом развернул навигатор, встал и медленно побрел навстречу сияющей точке, которой был обозначен на карте Ханамия Макото.


End file.
